


SN: Gaster's Diary

by Viczen



Series: Something New AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster is a good dad, Gen, Other, Pre-Something New, he tries, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viczen/pseuds/Viczen
Summary: The last few years of Gaster's life before he falls into his own creation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because my muse is annoying and insists that I write these along side Something New...... No real spoilers here for that (if i do manage to, i'll put a note at the beginning of the chapter)

Today I decided to walk home, instead of teleporting like I usually do. Perhaps a different routine will provide a new perspective on the trouble I am having with the CORE. The CORE is going to completely revolutionize the Underground, providing power and electricity for everyone. While walking past an alleyway I heard a whimper of pain, curious I investigated it. I walked quietly so not to frighten whoever or what ever was in distress. Down the path I walk towards the source. As I drew near a dumpster I could make out a faint muttering. Peering around the corner I found a young monster trying to wrap up their foot paw, muttering angrily to themselves. I took this moment to observe them. They were small, and dressed in rags. I could faintly make out stripes on their shirt, so they must be a child. They whimpered again when they tied the wrap up tight. I determined that they were, in fact, a she from her rambling. 

 

“Stupid, stupid,  _ stupid  _ fox. Didn't you learn? No. Gotta watch who you interact with. Dumb fox, gotta watch where you are going -” I accidentally stepped on a piece of glass. “Huh! Who - who is there?” She looked up, black and gold eyes wide with fright, two tails bristled and two ears perked up. I noticed that her face was like a humans. Her skin was very pale and taunt. She must not be eating well. It was hard to tell what color her fur was with all the dirt and grime that covered her. The only thing that seemed clean was the bandage around her foot, and a green bandana that was tied around her neck. I saw that there was a gold rose embroidered onto one corner. 

 

“Do not be afraid, I wish you no harm.” I spoke softly and crouched down so I didn't loom over the poor girl. “I am Doctor W. D. Gaster, and I am the Royal Scientist.”

 

“Whadda want?” She asked suspiciously. 

 

“Well, I had heard your cries of pain, so I came over to see if I could help. I can't help but wonder: where are your parents? Surely they are worried that you are out so late?” 

 

“Don't got any. Don’t think so anyway.... Who would want to my parents anyway? I'm just a dumb fox.” She glanced away, ears laid flat against her head and hunched her shoulders. I felt her Soul dim at that statement. 

 

“I think you are a very smart fox. A dumb fox would not know how to tend to her wounds as well as you have.” I continued looking her over, noting how matted her fur was and how thin she looked.  “What is your name?”

 

She shrugged, her ragged shirt slipped off her shoulder slightly revealing fur on her upper arm. “Don’t got one. Not really. Unless you just wanna call me Fox, that’s what everyone else calls me. That and brat, failure, stupid, bastard, and whiny runt.” 

 

“Why do they do that?”

 

“I’m suppose to be a full fox, kinda like the dogs, but a) I’m not entirely covered in fur,” she tugged at her cheek. “And b) I have two tails. Foxes only have one! At least that's what the books that I’ve read say.” 

 

“You are just fine. I remember a monster long ago that looked like you. She had 4 tails, and very little fur on her body. And you know what she did?” I knew I had to cheer her up somehow, and grinned when I saw her gain a hopeful look. “She was the captain of the royal guard.”

 

“R-really?” 

 

“Mhmm. I think she would be very proud of you, you are an amazing, smart fox. So what if you don’t look like one very much? You are still a fox. Hmmm, how does the name Rosie sound to you?”

 

“I-i... I like it.” she grinned and I felt her Soul brighten. Rosie’s ears perked up at a sound unheard by me. “I’m sorry. I gotta go.”

 

“Will I see you again?” I stood up after she did.

 

“Who knows. Good-bye, doctor.” She gave a small bow and vanished before my eyes. Interesting. I made my way home, lost in thought about the strange child that I had found. Little did I know that the little monster would change my life in so many ways.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
